Starry starry night
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Une confession sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes, voilà qui est digne de la plus charmante des romcom ! Sauf quand la confession est au passé, et qu'elle vient d'un mec sur le point de chialer de honte - en l'occurrence le type qui était le meilleur ami d'Eddie dans son enfance et qu'il a littéralement purgé de sa mémoire pendant quasi trente ans.
1. Chapter 1

Métrosexuel. C'est un terme qui a été inventé dans les années 90 pour désigner des hommes hétérosexuels aimant prendre soin de leur apparence. Eddie avait lu ce mot dans un magazine une fois et il le trouvait fort adéquat pour se décrire. Il connaissait beaucoup d'hommes autour de lui qui se moquaient d'avoir des poils à des endroits gênants ou une odeur corporelle bizarre. Dans son travail, il rencontrait plein de clients - et même des collègues ! - aux costumes aux manches froissées, sans bouton de manchette ni épingle à cravate, ou mal rasés, cernes sous les yeux, dégoulinant de sueur ou d'eau de Cologne pour cacher qu'ils n'ont pas pris de douche.

Il y avait peut-être beaucoup de choses chez Eddie qui étaient dysfonctionnelles, il en était plus ou moins conscient - et ses nombreux psys étaient tout à fait d'accord - mais s'il y avait une chose sur laquelle il était un modèle de perfection, c'était son apparence. Eddie maîtrisait les codes vestimentaires avec doigté, il avait une hygiène personnelle irréprochable, et utilisait même du maquillage de temps à autres, de façon discrète, bien entendu.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare pour lui d'être traité comme s'il était homosexuel. Bien sûr, personne ne lui disait en face, tout le monde faisait mine d'être tolérant : à les entendre, aucun n'était raciste, sexiste ou homophobe.

Toutefois, c'était les mêmes qui vantaient leurs nombreuses coucheries, étalant leur virilité grossière comme une preuve de leur hétérosexualité triomphante, et bien sûr, bien sûr qu'ils considéraient secrètement Eddie comme inférieur, laissant entendre que s'il ne trompait pas sa rombière, il lui manquait forcément quelque chose, comme par exemple un intérêt sexuel pour les femmes.

Il faisait comme s'il s'en fichait. Mais c'était une façade, il détestait cela, mais il avait trop peur de ce que Myra dirait s'il perdait des avantages salariales après s'être battu comme un chiffonnier avec Marc du service com.

Tout en étalant sa crème de nuit sur son visage, il se regarda dans les yeux, face au miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie. Derrière lui, le rideau de la douche était tiré - il avait vérifié deux fois qu'aucun Henry Bowers ne s'y trouvait. Ils avaient tué le monstre, mais les traumatismes, eux, restaient présents.

Il se regarda dans les yeux et répéta "J'ai tué Grippe-Sou le clown" pour essayer de s'en convaincre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner le cadavre, celui-ci c'était rapidement délité en poussières, puis les souterrains avaient commencé à s'effondrer et ils avaient dû s'enfuir en catastrophe.

Ce que les autres pensaient de lui n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Il avait anéanti un monstre, il n'avait pas besoin de leur opinion.

Ni de celle de Myra. Il réalisait à peine pourquoi tout ça lui avait paru essentiel auparavant. C'était comme si, avec le voile qui pesait sur ses souvenirs d'enfance, il avait redécouvert qui il était, et l'exploit qu'il avait accompli ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre : il n'était pas faible, ni fragile, il était plus que ce que les gens voyaient en lui.

Il repensa aux mots qu'avait eu Richie pour lui dans les égouts. Il était brave, plus qu'il ne le croyait. Richie et les autres avaient vu cela, et il le voyait aussi désormais.

Il n'avait plus peur de rien, ni personne.

Soudain, la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrit avec fracas et il fit un bon d'un mètre en lâchant sa brosse à dent.

Richie écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. se figeant dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, la main toujours sur la poignée. Eddie plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, furieux d'avoir été effrayé.

\- Tu as failli me faire avoir une attaque, trouduc !

\- C'est quoi ce truc sur ta tronche ? Tu t'es fait entartré ?

\- Et ta mère ? Bon sang Richie, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ya un truc dehors que je voulais te montrer !, lança Richie en bougeant enfin. Allez viens !

Il lui prit le poignet pour l'entraîner dehors. Eddie se plaignit, chopant une serviette au passage pour essuyer l'excédent de crème de son visage.

Richie le conduisit à l'escalier de secours et pointa le ciel.

\- Regarde !

Eddie leva les yeux, et il vit les étoiles filantes dans le ciel traverser la voûte céleste comme des puces sautillantes.

\- Wow, souffla-t-il.

Il regarda Richie, qui avait le nez levé en l'air, le regard fixé sur les étoiles.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu n'as pas prévenu les autres ?

Richie resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de soupirer longuement, se penchant en avant sur ses bras qui pendaient sur la rambarde de la cage d'escalier. C'était comme si un poids énorme venait de lui atterrir sur les épaules.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. En privé.

Ces mots firent retentir plusieurs alertes rouges dans le cerveau d'Eddie. Il se redressa, un pli soucieux au front. C'était rare de voir Richie sérieux, et quand il l'était, soit c'était une blague stupide, soit la situation était grave. Eddie imaginait déjà plusieurs scénarios impliquant le retour de Grippe-Sou, mais Richie se tourna vers lui et posa la main sur la sienne sur la rambarde.

\- Je me suis promis de t'en parler si on survivait et...on a survécu alors...je suppose que je peux pas y couper. Ces derniers jours, avec tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent, j'ai...j'ai pensé à plein de choses. Et il y a un truc...un truc que je garde pour moi depuis trop longtemps et...je me suis toujours dis que c'était rien, enfin, ça, c'était avant que je me souvienne.

Il sembla se rendre compte de sa main sur celle d'Eddie et la retira vivement pour se gratter la nuque avec. Il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la curiosité d'Eddie.

\- Crache le morceau vieux !

\- Je suis gay.

Eddie s'attendit à ce que Richie rigole, ajoute une blague sur sa mère, n'importe quoi. Il attendit pour le laisser parler mais rien ne vînt.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder en silence et les sourcils de Richie se froncèrent, puis il détourna les yeux pour se pencher à nouveau sur la rambarde.

\- Je voulais simplement le dire à quelqu'un.

Sa voix étranglée ne laissait aucune place au doute : la révélation était sincère.

Eddie sentit une montée de pression dans son nez. Il déglutit, ne sachant quelle réaction avoir face à cette confession.

\- Je...je savais pas.

\- Ouais, moi non plus. Enfin j'ai su...mais j'ai oublié. C'est compliqué, marmonna Richie.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Eddie se morigénait pour sa réplique stupide. Il se rapprocha et tendit la main pour toucher le dos de Richie. Il se figea, hésitant tout à coup. Il n'aurait pas fait ça en temps normal, est-ce que le toucher ainsi n'était pas condescendant et la marque d'un changement d'attitude face à cette découverte ? Il ne voulait pas que leur relation change, alors même qu'ils venaient juste de retrouver leur dynamique tant appréciée.

Eddie laissa retomber son bras.

\- En tout cas...Richie, pour moi ça n'a aucune importance. Et pour les autres non plus.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre, que tu préfères les hommes ? Bev aussi préfère les hommes, et on n'en fait pas une jaunisse - je crois même que Ben est plutôt content...

Il obtint ce qu'il voulait : Richie sourit un peu.

\- C'est pas le seul truc que je gardais secret, avertit Richie sans le regarder.

Eddie se crispa. Il ne savait pas quel tour allait prendre la conversation, mais il avait peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être capable de montrer la même bienveillance que Richie dans les égouts, de ne pas trouver les paroles qui sauront le réconforter. D'être un ami minable, en somme.

\- Quand on était gosse..., commença Richie.

Il se mit à trembler des épaules et prit une inspiration tremblotante, évitant toujours son regard avec soin.

\- Eddie, quand on était gosse...j'étais amoureux de toi.

Cette fois, le silence s'éternisa sur plus d'une minute. Richie refusait de le regarder, tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur sa voiture comme s'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de sauter par-dessus la rambarde, rejoindre sa bagnole et disparaître.

Ce n'était pas censé être un tel choc pour Eddie, il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. C'était vieux, ça ne voulait plus rien dire aujourd'hui. Ils n'étaient que des enfants après tout, ça arrivait tout le temps qu'à force de se fréquenter - et avec Richie, ils s'étaient connu en maternelle - on finisse par avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un. Eddie n'avait jamais eu le béguin, mais il savait comment ça se passait.

Il se demandait à lui-même si cela le dégoûtait parce que c'était un garçon, si c'était parce que c'était Richie, ou si ça le dégoûtait tout court. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu'il éprouvait car tout se bousculait en même temps : la culpabilité, l'anxiété, la curiosité, l'affection, la fierté, la peur. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir, et surtout quoi dire pour Richie qui avait eu le courage d'avouer cela.

\- J'aurais aimé savoir avant, murmura-t-il, l'esprit embrumé.

Richie eut un rire sec et bref :

\- Pour quoi faire ? Pour me rejeter plus vite ?

\- J'ai pas dis que je te rejetais !, s'exclama aussitôt Eddie.

\- Pas la peine, ton silence a parlé pour toi !, siffla Richie en se redressant. C'est pas grave, je m'y attendais de toute façon.

Il sortit ses clefs de voiture de sa poche et commença à descendre les marches.

\- Attends ! Où tu vas ?!

\- Je rentre à Chicago, répliqua Richie. J'en ai assez de cet endroit pourri, je me casse !

\- T'es sérieux ? Parce que...parce que j'ai été surpris par ton coming-out !?, s'écria Eddie en le suivant.

Richie jeta un regard en arrière, et sans savoir pourquoi, Eddie eut l'impression de l'avoir blessé.

\- J'ai pas...j'ai pas voulu ça !, rétorqua Richie. Je voulais pas que ça arrive ! J'aurais préféré ne jamais...ne jamais...

A nouveau, sa voix se brisa et il s'essuya les yeux, remontant ses lunettes sur le front.

\- J'aurais préféré être normal !, s'exclama-t-il.

Eddie se rapprocha, la poitrine serrée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire de l'asthme, mais il fallait qu'il se contienne : il n'était pas asthmatique, c'était juste son angoisse qui lui jouait des tours. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Richie.

\- Tu ES normal, imbécile.

Richie releva les yeux, les larmes encore collées aux cils. Eddie essaya de sourire, mais il ne réussit qu'à grimacer avec le sentiment d'être le pire enfoiré de la terre.

\- Il n'y a rien d'anormal chez toi. Enfin...sauf tes choix vestimentaires douteux, ça je peux pas défendre, mais...sérieux Richie, quelle importance ?

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt devant le miroir. Quelque part, il pouvait comprendre certaines craintes de Richie et les apaiser.

\- Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi, dit-il doucement. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'il veut, tu es extraordinaire. Tu es brave, tu es drôle, et intelligent. Tu as plus de force en toi que n'importe qui que je connaisse, et je sais que ça a dû être dur de me dire tout ça, ce qui...ce qui est d'autant plus admirable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne, répondit Richie en remettant ses lunettes, les yeux baissés.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est...ce que toi tu penses.

Eddie cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, hébété :

\- Ce que je pense ? Je...

Sa prise sur le bras de Richie se resserra.

\- Je ne pense rien de mal ! Je t'ai dis que...

\- Je suis...je suis encore attiré par toi.

Eddie se tut brusquement. Les yeux de Richie étaient cette fois plantés dans les siens, et tout à coup, Eddie réalisa qu'ils étaient proches, bien plus proches qu'on ne l'est pour une conversation normale.

\- Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois au restaurant...ça...ça a resurgit. Je suis désolé...

\- Non !, le coupa Eddie. Ne...ce n'est...

\- Je devrais vraiment partir, continua Richie, la tête à nouveau baissée.

Il tenta de se dégager mais Eddie le retînt.

\- Non, ne...

La barrière qui se construisait entre eux durant cette conversation paraissait de plus en plus insurmontable pour Eddie, et c'était un calvaire. Il avait l'impression de voir Richie s'éloigner sans pouvoir rien faire, comme si ce dernier avait déjà décidé du script et que tout était déjà joué. Il n'avait pas vu les évènements se dérouler ainsi : quand Eddie avait revu Richie, leur amitié lui était immédiatement revenue et il l'avait senti en lui, profondément, comme avec chacun des Ratés, cette connexion qu'il n'avait ressenti avec personne d'autres.

Avec Richie, c'était quelque chose d'assez unique, de précieux, et il avait espéré que s'il y avait un après Grippe-Sou, ils pourraient rester en contact. Il avait déjà envie de l'inviter chez lui, de lui montrer ses endroits préférés, d'aller lui rendre visite dans l'Illinois. Seigneur, il avait déjà fait tant de projets dans sa petite tête avant même de s'en rendre compte, et Richie était définitivement en train de ruiner ses plans sous prétexte qu'il pensait qu'Eddie ne tolérerait pas une personne comme lui à ses côtés.

Eddie était plus que prêt à tolérer Richie à ses côtés, et son homosexualité ne faisait même pas parti de sa longue liste de défauts, alors pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait être un problème ?

Il comprit de lui-même : Richie était attiré par lui.

Il relâcha son étreinte avec un hoquet de stupeur en intégrant enfin ce que ça voulait dire. Il était marié. Alors évidemment, ce n'était pas comme s'il trompait Myra, mais si Richie avait été une femme, elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié qu'il la fréquente après qu'elle lui ait fait une déclaration.

Richie savait cela, et peut-être que c'était en pensant à lui qu'il décidait de se retirer.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Richie.

Eddie se pinça les lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se retint.

Richie tourna les talons et descendit les marches sous le regard d'Eddie. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés tout en essayant de décrypter le désespoir qui s'insinuait doucement en lui, faisant se resserrer davantage sa poitrine.

Il tenta d'être fort. Il tenta de se persuader que c'était son imagination, que ça n'avait pas de sens d'être angoissé par le départ d'un ami.

Mais soudain il n'arriva plus à trouver de l'air, et il tomba à genoux.

\- Eddie !

Eddie se mit à chercher de l'air, sa respiration faisant des bruits rauques affolants. Il tenta de s'agripper à la rampe, tandis que Richie remontait quatre à quatre jusqu'à lui.

\- Rich...Richie, hoqueta-t-il en s'accrochant à lui dès que ce dernier fut près de lui.

Il le serra dans ses bras, ignorant la douleur dans sa poitrine, ignorant les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues et sa gorge nouée.

\- Ne...ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-il pitoyablement.

Les bras de Richie, comme dans son souvenir, étaient parfaitement réconfortants, et il resta dans son étreinte jusqu'à ce que la crise passe. Quand sa respiration s'apaisa, Richie osa une blague :

\- C'est la première fois que je fais un tel effet à un mec.

Eddie voulut glousser, mais au lieu de ça, il releva la tête, ferma les yeux et embrassa légèrement le coin de sa bouche. Richie se rigidifia contre lui, lâcha un petit "Qu..." qu'Eddie étouffa sous un baiser plus ferme, l'une de ses mains se faufilant dans le col de Richie, saisissant sa nuque.

Les lèvres de Richie s'entrouvrirent sans pour autant lui rendre son baiser. Eddie s'écarta finalement. Il se releva lentement et marmonna un "Bonne nuit" avant de remonter quelques marches.

\- C'était quoi ça ?, s'indigna Richie.

\- Je sais pas !, l'agressa Eddie, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Ne pars pas, okay ?

Puis comme il ne recevait pas de réponse, il fusilla Richie du regard pour faire bonne mesure et retourna dans l'hôtel en claquant la porte.

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et plaqua son dos contre la porte. Il se passa la main sur le visage, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était trop compliqué. La journée avait été longue.

Il allait dormir et tout paraîtrait sans doute plus clair demain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avertissements : mention de suicide et vomi**

**...**

* * *

Sauf que pas du tout. Déjà, il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir, malgré les pilules avalées avant de se coucher. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire pour ses nerfs : les souvenirs qui affluaient encore dans sa mémoire, le combat contre le clown, ou la déclaration de Richie - et les actions les plus abracabrantesques qui s'en étaient suivies.

Il aurait cru qu'après toutes ces émotions - il avait tout de même été POIGNARDÉ ! - il trouverait le sommeil en deux temps trois mouvements, et pourtant il passa plus de temps à se tourner et se retourner dans le petit lit inconfortable de l'hôtel qu'à dormir.

Lorsque le soleil lui frappa les paupières avec ses rayons, qui passaient entre les rideaux mal fermés devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, il se réveilla en ayant l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi, et rien n'était plus clair que la veille. Il s'assit dans son lit, détaillant son environnement des yeux en se rappelant que tout ce qui s'était passé était réel.

La nausée le prit et il courut aux toilettes pour dégobiller.

Après trois brossages de dents et un bain de bouche au bicarbonate, Eddie partit affronter le monde extérieur, à savoir le reste des losers réunis autour du bar.

Ceux-ci étaient présentement en train de se demander où leurs deux membres les plus bruyants étaient passés.

\- On craignait que vous n'ayez fuit ensemble pendant la nuit, l'accueillit Bill en levant son verre.

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ça ?, demanda Eddie en les rejoignant. Pour la beuverie, je veux dire.

\- Jamais trop tôt pour fêter la mort d'une créature extraterrestre millénaire dévoreuse d'enfants, répliqua Ben en gloussant.

Eddie haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il saisit la bouteille et l'inspecta :

\- Vous avez vidé les trois quarts à vous deux ? Rassurez-moi, Bev ne participe pas ?

\- Elle est allée faire sa toilette, répondit Ben en butant sur les syllabes. Elle a dit qu'elle en profiterait pour voir si Richie et toi étiez réveillés...

Eddie s'assit dans le canapé, à côté de Bill, et prit un verre pour se servir. Il observa le liquide ambré se déverser, puis le porta à ses lèvres. Il repensa au baiser échangé la veille et s'étrangla en avalant.

\- Houla, ça va ?, fit Bill en lui tapant dans le dos, l'aidant à tousser.

\- Ça va, ça va !, éructa Eddie en reposant sèchement son verre.

\- Seigneur, ne nous clamse pas entre les doigts ! Richie va nous tuer, pouffa Ben, les joues rouges.

\- Pourquoi...Richie ?, haleta Eddie.

Ben se renfonça dans son siège.

\- Bah, on a toujours su que Richie t'aimait plus qu'aucun de nous. Tu sais...tu sais, quand on était gosse, et que...enfin après Neibolt, quand tu t'es cassé le bras...

La main de Bill continua de caresser Eddie jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reprenne une respiration normale. Ben poursuivit, la voix vacillante :

\- Après, il y a eu une grosse dispute. Je sais pas, j'ai toujours...toujours pensé que t'avoir vu blessé lui avait..fait quelque chose.

\- Moi, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de Madame K. Ne te fâche pas Eddie, mais ta mère était...sacrément impressionnante.

\- Une peau de vache plutôt, lâcha Ben.

Aussitôt, Bill se tourna vers lui, mortifié :

\- Benjamin !

\- Il n'a pas tort, soupira Eddie. Ma mère était...ma mère était une peau de vache.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Les trois hommes se retournèrent, trouvant ainsi Beverly les poings sur les hanches, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle rejoignit Ben en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et lui retira gentiment son verre des mains pour le terminer.

\- Je me souviens encore de ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là. Ça m'avait pétrifié de rage.

Doucement, Ben lui tapota la main et ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait à la fois tout et rien dire.

C'est à cet instant qu'Eddie réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et pas seulement du côté de Ben. Qu'il y avait le début de quelque chose, une tendresse supplémentaire dans la complicité qu'ils avaient auparavant. Sur le moment, il voulut leur rappeler qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2 jours. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en seulement deux jours. S'ils croyaient se connaître parce qu'ils avaient été proches quand ils étaient enfants, c'était une erreur. Ils n'étaient plus les même personnes qu'à l'époque, c'était impossible de prétendre connaître quelqu'un après 30 ans d'oubli et d'absence.

C'était aberrant de se croire amoureux après une séparation aussi longue, et c'était d'autant plus choquant de la part de deux adultes raisonnables, qui avaient la tête sur les épaules, deux adultes intelligents et chevronnés n'ayant l'air ni naïfs, ni innocents.

Mais peut-être qu'il était trop rationnel quand il réfléchissait à cela. De ce qu'il en savait, les sentiments que Ben et Bev semblaient partager étaient ancrés en eux depuis si longtemps que cela dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils avaient pu construire depuis. Ça avait grandi en silence pour jaillir à la lumière au meilleur moment.

Si Eddie pouvait trouver une comparaison appropriée, il dirait que c'était comme attendre un tour de manège, voir les autres s'amuser, sans jamais avoir la possibilité de monter, et quand, enfin, le manège s'arrête pour te laisser grimper, tu ne penses plus du tout aux risques d'accidents, parce que l'attente a été si longue, si douloureuse, que de voir le désir se concrétiser finalement transforme l'expérience en quelque chose de plus immense que soi, qui dépasse tout ce que l'on avait pu s'imaginer avant.

Eddie n'avait jamais été sur un manège. Sa mère le lui avait toujours formellement interdit, et désormais il avait passé l'âge.

\- Que fais Richie ?, demanda Bill. Est-ce que tu as toqué à sa porte ?

\- Oui, répondit Beverly. Il a mis du temps à répondre : il est dans son bain.

Une fois, Eddie était passé avec sa mère devant un superbe carrousel, alors qu'ils visitaient une de ses tantes à Philadelphie. Il y avait des lumières multicolores partout, des décors peints à la main et des chevaux de bois verni plus vrais que nature aux yeux d'un petit garçon de 6 ans.

Il se souvenait combien il avait voulu rejoindre les autres enfants, combien il avait supplié pour monter sur ce manège. Sa mère avait balayé la demande comme elle le faisait toujours, avec une pointe de condescendance enrobée de miel, comme s'il était évident qu'Eddie ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de bon pour lui - le même ton qu'utilisait Myra pour le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il était pris d'un désir fantaisiste - et ce jour-là, alors que la cloche tintait pour démarrer le tour, il avait hurlé comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, il avait pleuré si fort, jusqu'à ce que sa mère le tire dans la voiture, sans que la tristesse ne s'éteigne pour autant.

\- Richie ? Dans un bain ? Depuis quand Richie se lave ?, marmonna-t-il en repensant aux lumières dansantes du carrousel, et combien le désir de monter dessus l'avait hanté.

Le désir est une chose étrange, conclut-il en lui-même. Il peut surgir soudainement ou patienter un long moment, il peut éclater comme une bulle de savon ou pourrir jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un souvenir amer teinté de désespoir, comme celui d'une portière que l'on claque sur des rires d'enfants et de musique tintinnabulant.

\- Plus on passe de temps dans une salle de bain, plus on prend de risques, continua-t-il en mode automatique. Vous saviez que 46% des chutes à domiciles avaient lieu dans la salle de bain ? C'est la pièce la plus dangereuse de la maison, celle qui comporte des risques à la fois de brûlure, de glissade, d'électrocution et l'empoisonnement. Je ne parle même pas des risques sanitaires, vous savez combien de bactéries on peut trouver dans le siphon d'une...

\- Par pitié Eddie, je commence à avoir mal à la tête, supplia Ben en se massant l'arête du nez.

\- Des études statistiques ont prouvé qu'il y avait plus de morts dans les salles de bain que sur les routes, si on compte tous les suic...

Soudain, Eddie s'interrompit, sa bouche se refermant comme un clapet.

Chacun se regarda avec une brève pensée pour Stan, et le silence s'installa. Eddie baissa les yeux le premier.

\- Je ne voulais pas...

\- On sait Eddie, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Bev en se penchant pour lui tapoter le genou.

Il se leva néanmoins.

\- J'ai oublié de désinfecter la plaie, prétexta-t-il en désignant son pansement à la joue, espérant que le mensonge ne serait pas trop visible.

Il tourna les talons avant qu'ils ne puissent examiner son expression et monta l'escalier en maugréant après lui-même. Il était d'une indélicatesse qui frôlait la violence verbale parfois. Peut-être plus souvent que "parfois". Il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme un problème, après tout si les gens n'arrivaient pas à supporter sa personnalité, ils n'étaient pas obligés de rester, il avait tout ce qui lui fallait à la maison - qui avait besoin d'amis quand on avait sa...

Il secoua la tête et s'arrêta sur le palier : c'était bizarre comme façon de penser. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à présent à cause de cette attitude, et ça ne l'avait jamais gêné jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant qu'il avait regagné les souvenirs de son enfance et les dangers qu'il avait affronté, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point ce comportement n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant, comme ses pseudo allergies et son asthme - dont il avait oublié qu'il était fictif - maintenant qu'il prenait du recul sur sa vie, il comprenait qu'il repoussait les gens par peur de créer du lien. Comme si les autres étaient une sorte de virus qu'il risquait d'attraper s'il se liait trop à quelqu'un.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Richie. Il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Il voulait garder ce qu'ils avaient, même si c'était basé sur des souvenirs et des événements traumatisants qui avaient eu lieu sur seulement deux jours.

C'était inattendu, comme une déclaration d'amour, comme un baiser volé dans un couloir. Il rougit en y repensant, rougit comme une collégienne, et vraiment il s'en voulait pour cela, parce qu'il n'était pas si jeune, ni inexpérimenté - il avait une femme, que diable ! - mais c'était des désirs soudains qui le possédaient, lui dictant quoi faire alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Richie. Ce Richie adulte, toujours grande gueule, toujours énervant et dictatorial, mais...

Plus ouvert, plus mature. Cette déclaration avait dû lui demander beaucoup de cran, et Eddie respectait cela.

Plus que respecter, il était fier. Décontenancé, mais en même temps, un peu...excité, parce que quelqu'un l'appréciait secrètement à ce point, et qu'en plus cette personne était Richie, la dernière personne à qui il se serait attendu. Il se sentait comme un gamin, et quelque part il savait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vivre ça quand il était plus jeune, que c'était pour ça que l'émotion était aussi vive et surprenante.

Il n'était peut-être pas trop vieux pour le carrousel finalement.

Ses pas l'amenèrent à nouveau devant la porte de la chambre de Richie. Il pouvait toquer, demander à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passer, comme un adulte raisonnable. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela tourne mal. Éventuellement, Richie se rangerait à son envie qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'enthousiasme débordant suite à leurs retrouvailles, une simple vague de nostalgie, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'était temporaire, ce n'était pas réel. L'amour ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Enfin, du moins, Eddie en était convaincu.

Mais est-ce qu'il avait déjà été amoureux dans sa vie ?

Il frappa à la porte :

\- Richie Tozier, ouvrez, c'est la police !

Pas de réponse.

\- Bon, okay, ce n'est pas la police, c'est moi. Je...j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

Il frappa à nouveau. Le silence s'étira comme un chewing-gum trop mou.

\- Richie ?

Ses propres paroles lui revinrent en mémoire "Vous saviez que 46% des chutes à domiciles avaient lieu dans la salle de bain ?" "Des études statistiques ont prouvé qu'il y avait plus de morts dans les salles de bain que sur les routes, si on compte tous les suic...".

La peur lui vida la poitrine et il se sentit suffoquer. Il tambourina à la porte sans obtenir de réponse et appuya frénétiquement sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et il tituba dans la chambre.

\- Richie ?

Pourquoi Richie ne répondait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait.

Il repensa à Stan qui s'était suicidé en apprenant la mauvaise nouvelle du retour de Grippe-Sou. Ils avaient vaincu le clown, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'en faire.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas...à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Richie n'aurait jamais...

Eddie marcha lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il sentait son ventre se tordre. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter la vision que son esprit lui envoyait. Il ne pourrait pas après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient traversé, continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Il allait devenir fou à en hurler s'il apercevait une goutte de sang sur le carrelage.

Pas Richie, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ses sentiments.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et risqua un œil à l'intérieur.

Richie tourna vivement la tête vers lui et retira prestement le casque bluetooth de ses oreilles. Se faisant, il donna un coup de coude aux canettes de bières entassées sur le rebord de la baignoire, et elles tombèrent dans le bain moussant. Il s'empressa de les retirer, avant de réaliser qu'Eddie le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et il ramena brusquement la mousse blanche et duveteuse contre son torse dans un instinct de pudeur surprenant.

\- Eddie !? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?, rugit Eddie. On t'attends tous en bas depuis des plombes !

\- Hey, j'ai le droit de me détendre dans mon bain !, se défendit Richie sur le même ton outré.

\- Pourquoi tu prends un BAIN maintenant ? T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

\- Non crétin !, rétorqua le comédien en croisant les bras. J'ai subi beaucoup de pression dernièrement...

\- Comme quoi ?, siffla Eddie. Affronter un monstre géant polymorphe de l'enfer matérialisant nos pires peurs ?

\- Ouais, exactement !

\- Eh ben moi aussi figures-toi ! Tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Oui mais moi j'ai plongé dans les lumières mortes !, répliqua vertement Richie. Ça compte double !

Eddie pointa son index sur sa plaie au visage :

\- Et moi j'ai été poignardé par un malade mental à mulet !

\- Eh ben moi je t'ai fait ma déclaration et tu m'as envoyé sur les roses !, renchérit l'humoriste en l'accusant du doigt.

\- J'ai jamais...j'ai pas..., balbutia Eddie, finalement pris de court.

\- C'est rien, marmonna Richie en reprenant son calme. Je me suis laissé emporté.

Il pencha la tête pour redresser ses lunettes qui avaient glissé dans l'énervement.

\- Tu veux bien sortir que je me sèche ?

Eddie se tourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil.

Richie lui jeta une serviette mais Eddie se retourna :

\- Pour info, je n'ai pas...

Il prit une grande inspiration paniquée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas envoyé sur les roses. J'ai rien dis du tout. J'ai jamais...

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il les pinça afin de prendre le temps de chercher ses mots. Richie le dévisagea avec étonnement.

\- Tu penses quoi de ce que j'ai fait avant qu'on...avant qu'on aille se coucher ?

\- Un coup de folie, balaya Richie en haussant l'épaule. On était tous à bout...

Ce fut au tour d'Eddie de croiser les bras.

\- C'est pas...je ne suis pas...

Richie ricana :

\- Tu imites Bill maintenant ?

\- La ferme trouduc !, s'exclama Eddie en lui rejetant la serviette au visage. J'essaye de penser.

\- Fais gaffe, tu vas te faire un claquage au cerveau, balança Richie en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Avec plaisir, mais pour ça faudrait que je puisse sortir du bain...

\- Va te faire foutre !, répéta Eddie en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant.

Richie éclata d'un rire nerveux. La mousse commençait à se dissoudre.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me noy...

Eddie leva une jambe et la plongea dans l'eau.

\- HEY !, sursauta Richie, tandis qu'Eddie, sans l'écouter, mettait l'autre jambe dans la baignoire. Qu...

\- La ferme, imbécile !, gémit Eddie en s'agenouillant précautionneusement entre les jambes de Richie, en s'agrippant aux rebords en porcelaine.

\- Eds, qu'est-ce que tu...

Richie s'interrompit lorsque la main d'Eddie se glissa dans sa nuque. Il se redressa, comme un animal aux aguets, face au regard sérieux d'Eddie, qui se rapprochait encore dangereusement.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Eddie en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Richie étaient sèches, légèrement rugueuses, mais c'étaient celles de Richie.

Eddie se concentra là-dessus. Penser au reste risquait de le faire angoisser. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Richie, les doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées, et son corps était solide, entier contre le sien. Nu aussi, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Il n'avait peur de rien, il écoutait simplement ses désirs.

S'il voulait monter sur un manège, bordel de merde, il était assez vieux pour se payer un ticket et monter sur ce foutu manège, malgré les risques.

Les mains de Richie hésitèrent avant de se poser sur ses hanches. Eddie recula légèrement, mais pas assez pour que Richie puisse voir son expression - il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde.

\- Tu as compris ou il te faut un mode d'emploi ?, chuchota-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il comprenait à peine ce qu'il ressentait, comment Richie pourrait-il même comprendre ? Et pourtant ce dernier déglutit avant de hocher une fois la tête, avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- C'est réel ?, souffla-t-il tout bas.

\- Aussi réel que ce truc qui durcit contre ma cuisse, il me semble, répondit Eddie.

Avant que Richie puisse contre-attaquer, il l'embrassa à nouveau, l'obligeant à se rendre à ses arguments.

* * *

merci à Wilwy pour le titre de cette fic, et merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici, vous êtes de vrais ;)


End file.
